Final Fantasy Battle II
| image = File:Ff1.gif | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Redux | host = Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 2013-03-29 | winningfaction = Ultimate Evil | roster = #, player #Great and Almighty Dorcas #EDM #golfjunkie #Gnanforu #Fat Tony #Boquise #Vommack #Framm #mew #IAWY #plasmid #araver | first = GAD, EDM, Vommack | last = IAWY | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85, a redux of Final Fantasy Battle. It began on March 29th, 2013 and ended in a Baddie win in N5 (April 10th). Game Mechanics Rules Each player may attack each night (Basically everyone has a NK action if they choose to use it.) But it has a chance of failing based on the percentage. Players have a set number of defenses. A player may forego all actions to instead use defense on any night which will make them completely immune to any action that is not a defense breaking action. 1 magic spell may be used in conjunction with your attack each night. Summons require concentration and therefore no other actions may be used the night a summon is used and players attacking someone who summons will have a 10% accuracy increase (Those attacking Yuna will not receive this accuracy boost). *Magic - Each player (Except for Ultimate Evil) may choose 2 magic spells to use in conjunction with their attack each night. After it is used, it may not be used again. Vivi is able to use all spells each night (but not the same spell 2 nights in a row). Spells do not work on a defending player. Spells have a 75% accuracy. Ultimate Evil may use any spell but not the same 2 nights in a row. **Stop - Stops target, causing their night action to be cancelled (Block) and if another player targets a stopped player, they get a 100% kill. **Reflect - Reflects a spell back at the caster. (Mirror) **Poison - Poisons the opponent, causing them to die the night after they take an action. (Delayed Kill) (can be cured with Poisona Spell) **Poisona - Remove Poison Status in affected **Silence - Makes target unable to use magic the following night. **Berserk - Causes the target to attack a random player that night. (Random Redirect and if target uses a spell, it will fail) **Blind - Cuts target's accuracy in half for that night. *Summon - Due to their high power, each player may choose 1 summon (Except Ultimate Evil). A player may not attack on the night they are summoning and anyone who attacks a summoning player will have their accuracy increased by 10% while concentrating on the summon. Yuna may use any of the summons, however, if she levels up, she must choose a different summon. Yuna and Kuja do not suffer from the 10% opponent accuracy increase. Ultimate Evil: May choose 2 summons. Kefka does not suffer from the 10% opponent accuracy increase and may attack on the same night of summoning. **Catoblepas (AKA Shoat) - Demon Eye - 50% chance of petrifying up to 2 defenseless players causing them to be completely immobile the next night but they also cannot be killed the following night. They also cannot cast a day vote the day after they are affected. (Trap) **Phoenix - Phoenix Flame - If used on the night you are attacked and killed, you will be revived. Has a 50% chance to kill a defenseless player. **Hades - Black Cauldron - Causes 2 random status effects to 2 defenseless players. **Bahamut - Mega Flare - Has a 75% kill rate against up to 2 defenseless players. (Due to his dislike of evil forces, his kill rate is dropped to 50% if used by Ultimate Evil.) (This is to help with balance) *Defenses: Each player (Except Ultimate Evil and Xemnas) has 2 defenses. When defending the player cannot be killed or affected by abilities unless the ability explicitly says that it breaks defense. ALL ACTIONS WILL SHOW IN THE NP!!!! Role Description The Ultimate Evil - They win by being in majority. One of them must attack each night. While one of them is attacking the others will be hiding and cannot be found (since they have no defenses, the only exception is if someone uses a defense breaking power.) The same person cannot attack until the other 2 have attacked. (In other words, all 3 must attack at least once in any order on the first 3 nights before all 3 can attack again in any order. If this confuses you, let me know and I will explain more in depth.) *Sephiroth (Legendary SOLDIER First Class) – The most powerful of the villains. Wants destroy the world using the Black Materia to call forth Meteor to merge with the lifestream and become a God when the planet attempts to heal itself after Meteor strikes. He has a 100% kill rate against a defenseless player. *Ultimecia (Sorceress) – Attempting to cast Time Compression to compress the universe into singularity and assimilate herself with all of creation to become a Goddess. Uses her time/space manipulation to control a person’s Night Actions with 75% effectiveness (Redirect). If this succeeds, she will attempt to force the person to kill themselves afterwards. There is a 50% chance the person will break free from her manipulation before they kill themselves. If they do there is a 50% chance they will learn Ultimecia’s identity. *Kefka (God of Magic) – A crazy and sadistic man who, after becoming the God of Magic, wishes to rule the world and destroy all life. He has a 50% chance to kill a defenseless player. He does not suffer from 10% opponent accuracy increace and may attack on the same night as summoning. Heroes - Win by defeating Ultimate Evil and Independants. If a hero manages to kill someone (Whether fellow hero or villain) they will "level up" and increase their power. *Cloud Strife (Failed Sephiroth Clone/AVALANCHE) – A young man who Professor Hojo attempted to make into a Sephiroth Clone. He managed to reject his fate and now seeks to defeat Sephiroth once and for all. He has a 100% kill rate and can break the defenses of Sephiroth only. Otherwise he has a 50% kill rate against a defenseless player. Defenses: Visits his friends at the 7th Heaven or visits the Forgotten Capital where he returned Aeris to the Lifestream. Level up: +10% to kill rate. *Squall Leonhart (Gunblade master/SeeD) – A gunblade master and member of the mercenary force SeeD from Balamb Garden. He intends to stop Ultimecia’s plan to cast Time Compression. He has a 50% kill rate against a defenseless player. Every odd night he may cast Scan on a player and find out if they are a Hero or Villain (Faction Spy). Defenses: His friends Zell or Quistis will die for him. Level up: +50% chance his Scan will find the exact identity a player. *Irvine Kinneas (Sharpshooter) – A sharpshooting ex-member of Galbadia Garden who joined Squall’s group to stop Ultimecia. He has a 75% kill rate against a defenseless player. However, if his attack fails, there is a 75% chance his position will be discovered and his identity will be revealed to the target. Defenses: 2 times he will hide in a forested area and does target practice. Level up: -25% chance his location will be revealed if his attack fails. *Zidane Tribal (Thief) - A genome created by Garland who was suppose to take Kuja’s place as the Angel of Death once he reached maturity. Enraged, Kuja left Zidane on Gaia where he joined the Tantalus and became a thief. He is trying to stop Kuja and Garland’s plan to assimilate Gaia with Terra. He has a 50% kill rate against a defenseless player. 1 time only he can activate his trance to use his Dyne ability and get a 100% defense breaking kill against a player. Being a Genome himself, he is immune to being turned into one by Kuja. Defenses: His friends Blank or Marcus will die for him. Level up: +1 extra chance to use Dyne. *Vivi Orunitia (Black Mage) – A black mage created by Kuja. He escaped his fate of being a mindless puppet of Queen Brahne. After joining Zidane’s group and learning the truth about his existence and coming to terms, he decides to help defeat Kuja and stop his plans and stop him from creating more soulless Black Mages. Only has a 25% kill rate against a defenseless player, however he has access to all magic and can cast them each night. Defenses: Visits his friends at the Black Mage Village or his friend Steiner will die for him. Level up: +10% effectiveness to magic spells. *Yuna (Summoner) – A powerful summoner from the town of Bevelle. She has a 50% kill rate against a defenseless player. She has access to all summons and does not suffer from the side effect of summoning. Defenses: Ixion and Valefor will summon themselves and hide her where she cannot be found. Level up: +1 chance to summon. *Shadow (Ninja/Assassin) – Has a 50% kill rate against a defenseless player. Every even night, he may send his dog, Interceptor, to spy on a player and have a 50% chance of learning their role (ID Spy). 1 time only, may perform an RID Kill against a player. It will break the player's defenses. Defenses: In true ninja style, will hide amongst the shadows of the night where he cannot be found. Level up: +10% chance that Interceptor will learn the identity of the player. Indies: Each have own win-con. *Kuja (Angel of Death) – A genome created by Garland sent to encourage war on Gaia and assimilate it with Terra. He has a 50/50 chance of either killing a defenseless player or converting them into a Genome. He wins everyone else being dead or turning them into a Genome. Defenses: Forces a Genome to die for him (Not a player, random generic Genome). *Xemnas (Leader of Organization XIII) – Wishes to gain control of Kingdom Hearts and use its' power to become a god-like entity and take control of the universe. Has a 50/50 chance of killing a player or casting a spell on them that will promote darkness in their hearts until they are consumed by a Heartless and they are transformed into a Nobody. There is no defense against Xemnas. Wins by everyone else being dead or turning them into a Nobody. Defenses: ONLY ONCE!! Forces a Nobody to die for him (Not a player, random generic Nobody). Host's Summary Winning Faction Ultimate Evil: *mew - Sephiroth *IAWY - Ultimecia *araver - Kefka MVP: - Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster Host: Prince marth85 #Great and Almighty Dorcas - Cloud Strife - Killed N1 by Kuja #EDM - Irvine - Killed N1 by Squall #golfjunkie - Yuna - Killed N3 by Kuja (Poison) #Gnanforu - Vivi - Killed N2 by Xemnas and Zidane #Fat Tony - Squall - Killed N2 by Ultimecia #Boquise - Zidane - Killed end-game #Vommack - Shadow - Killed N1 by Xemnas #Framm - Kuja - Lynched D2 #mew - Sephiroth - Lynched D1 #IAWY - Ultimecia #plasmid - Xemnas - Lynched D4 #araver - Kefka - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 8